La Bella y la Bestia
by escorpio.lh
Summary: Historia basada en la canción del mismo nombre de Porta, del disco "Trastorno Bipolar" . AU. One-Shot.


**La Bella y la Bestia.**

* * *

_Disclaimer:__  
__El creador de la trama y de los personajes de Naruto es Masashi Kishimoto. Escribí el fanfic sin fines de lucro; sólo por entretenimiento._

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Para escribir este fanfic me inspiré en la canción de Porta "La Bella y la Bestia", de su disco "Trastorno Bipolar". Les recomiendo escucharla, incluso se darán cuenta que gran parte de lo que escribí surge de la letra. Ya que tenía la historia, sólo la adapté (por no decir forcé) al fandom de Naruto, espero que les guste. Por cierto, aún no está veteado, por lo que agradecería que me avisaran de los errores de escritura.

Quiero dedicar esta historia a tres personas: a Carmilla [no tiene cuenta en FF… aún, quien fue la primera en leer esta historia y darme su punto de vista, siempre me echa porras y me apoya, es una gran amiga; a AtemFan18, quien no sólo es mi Beta, sino que también me ha apoyado e incitado a escribir, muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante amiga. La otra persona es Alexia Morgenstern, quien también me motivó a escribir y me recomendó unos libros que se ven bastante interesantes, muchas gracias.

Los dejo con la historia. Disfrútenla.

* * *

**La Bella y la Bestia.**

.

Salió del baño de la habitación principal una bella mujer de cabello rosado, vestida con un impecable vestido de novia, pese a que era la segunda vez que se lo ponía, le quedaba como en su "gran día". Junto a la hoja de papel, apenas era visible el frasco que llevaba en las manos.

Caminó, a paso lento hacia su cama, donde se sentó tenía mucho miedo, pero ya estaba cansada... aunque los daños físicos ya no eran apreciables a simple viste gracias al tiempo y a las numerosas capas de maquillaje que llevaba; todo el dolor emocional estaba presente, y ella ya se había cansado, estaba harta y de una o de otra forma iba a terminar con eso.

Se conocieron desde pequeños, ella siempre había sido hermosa, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, un poco débil y frágil, no física, sino emocionalmente; el, siempre había sido el encanto entre las chicas y la envidia de los chicos, Sasuke Uchiha, famoso por su altanería, prepotencia y una persona de lo más visceral. Habían crecido juntos, en algún momento, ella dejó de verlo como un amigo, él aceptó formar una relación con ella y, hace poco más de dos años, se habían unido en matrimonio.

Pero, las cosas ya no eran como cuando niños, ellos ya habían crecido, eran unos adultos. Al inicio, todo parecía marchar bien, con promesas de unión, amor y fidelidad eterna...

El tiempo iba pasando, y la relación comenzó a cambiar, por desgracia, se daba cuenta hasta ahora, ella estaba cegada por ese amor enfermizo que no le permitió ver todo lo que sucedía... Él se había ahogado en la monotonía, no era de las personas que les gusta estar sólo con "una", presumía ante sus amigos que ella ni notaba cómo se revolcaba con las otras.

Pese a su ceguera, ella no era tonta, esas supuestas juntas hasta la madrugada, el carro descompuesto, los viajes por negocios de último momento y demás excusas que la hacían dormir y hasta despertar sola le hicieron sospechar. No pasó mucho tiempo en que descubriera las aventuras de su marido, sin duda alguna eso le había roto el corazón... mas eso no fue lo peor, descubrió más y más personas, como si no le bastara haber herido su orgullo con una sola. Se atrevió a encararlo y amenazó con dejarle, no obstante, palabras de perdón de parte de él, eran su debilidad, y con falsas esperanzas, volvía a confiar.

En menos de dos meses, la supuesta perfección volvió a desaparecer, encontró que le había vuelto a ser infiel. No le pareció, y esta vez, con maleta en mano, espero a que regresara de una de sus noches de aventura, en cuanto él abrió la puerta, comenzó a quejarse, mas no se esperaba lo que sucedería... Bajo los efectos del alcohol, él lo tomó como un ataque y se "defendió", bastó una bofetada para tirarla al suelo, desconsolada. Con amenazas, regresó todas sus pertenencias a su sitio... ¿en dónde había terminado? Nuevamente, supuestas disculpas y arrepentimientos bastaron para sosegarla al otro día, seguía estando ciega.

Por desgracia, la escena se repitió, al inicio con quejas por sus llegadas alcoholizado, después, incluso la despertaba sólo para golpearla, ya no era una simple bofetada, sino que llegó a dejarla malherida y sangrando en el suelo del salón.

Esperaba que el más reciente arrepentimiento, esta vez, fuera real, y que podría dejar todo este sufrimiento atrás, "Me quiere, mañana será un nuevo día y volveremos a ser felices los dos" era lo que se repetía cada noche... Pero al otro día, surgía una nueva discusión, a él no le gustaban y se ponía agresivo; ella se asustaba; y en pocos instantes un puñetazo se estrellaba en ella.

El miedo a perderlo, la impotencia, el pánico y el medio se convirtieron en constante. No podía creer lo que sucedía, no quería, las preguntas en la oficina la atosigaban, el maquillaje y las gafas de sol, las excusas de las supuestas caídas ya no eran suficientes, ya no había cómo esconder o justificar sus heridas; prefirió renunciar, pues a él le molestaban las sospechas y se ponía aún más agresivo... Lentamente, fue renunciando a su vida para convertirse en una prisionera en su propio hogar. Se refugio en el silencio, negaba las acusaciones de familia, amigos y conocidos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar, su propio cuerpo se estaba comenzando a cansar y simples disculpas bastaban para reconciliarla con un monstro disfrazado de príncipe azul.

Poco a poco, las lágrimas comenzaron a faltar, pese a su joven edad, su cuerpo aparentaba muchos años más, el desgaste en todos los ámbitos era fatal. Ya no había un sitio en su cuerpo donde no hubiera tenido o tuviera una herida, ninguno...

"Esta será la última vez" seguía siendo su esperanza... Ya no podía detenerle, no había cómo defenderse, sólo rezaba por tener suerte, que ese día no la hiriera ni ofendiera era su nueva ilusión, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ese punto?

Su relación era una oscilación del amor al odio... No, él no la quería, sólo la tenía como propiedad, y en más de una ocasión la amenazó "si no eres mía no serás de nadie más".

Día a día, era cada vez peor. Llegó, incluso, a requerir hospitalización... Ese día le confirmaron su más grande pesadilla, mas ya era demasiado tarde, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado. Tenía mucho que perder y nada que ganar. Decidió que esta vez no le daría otra oportunidad.

Nuevamente en su casa, se volvió a derrumbar, su vida se había arruinado, no le gustaría que nadie más sufriera lo que ella. Tomó la decisión de escapar, de no permitirle volver a lastimarla jamás. Aprovechó que él seguía trabajando, tomó el último buen recuerdo que tuvieron juntos y se vistió como en su boda; se arregló, como hace ya mucho tiempo que no hacía, y se dirigió al baño por el medicamento que hace mucho le habían recetado, las pastillas para dormir que le permitían descansar de las pesadillas de su vida diaria.

Fue así como llego a estar sentada en la cama, quería llorar, pero sabía que era lo mejor, pues él era una bestia que solo sabía lastimar. Tomo todas las pastillas, con un poco de dificultad.

Se recostó en la cama, comenzando a sentirse mareada, pero ya no tenía miedo, un último pensamiento cruzó su mente, no era arrepentimiento, sino tranquilidad:

Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente... Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte... Pero esta vez ya no habría una próxima más, no iba a lastimarlos jamás...

Con sus últimas fuerzas, abrazó el informe de embarazo de un mes que horas antes le habían entregado en el hospital y lanzó al aire su último suspiro.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esta historia, se aceptan todos los comentarios y críticas (agradecería que fueran constructivas y no destructivas). Espero que les vaya muy bien, les deseo éxito en todo lo que emprendan "y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado".


End file.
